


Something Cool

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Claire wants a tattoo.





	Something Cool

“Come on, Jody!  I just want a little one, behind my ear!” Claire shouted, watching as her adopted mother concentrated on Donna’s forearm.  Jody pulled the tattoo gun away from Donna’s skin, wiping it with the paper towel in her other hand, before turning to Claire.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.  Not until you’re eighteen.”

Claire looked to Donna pleadingly, but the older blonde just shrugged.  Claire stamped her foot, looking and acting like a perturbed child.

“Jody!” she groaned, turning around and collapsing in the chair across the aisle from them.  Jody began checking her gun, since she had paused the work.

“What is it that you want, anyway?”

Claire rolled her eyes toward the ceiling.  “I don’t know, something cool.”

Jody’s hand snapped up to point at Claire.  “That’s exactly the reason why I won’t give you a tattoo.  You can’t just decide you want one and pick something out in a day.  It needs to be a process, it needs to mean something.  This is permanent ink on your body, Claire.  It’s not just some whim you can have because you think it’s cool.”

Jody turned to Donna, motioning to her shoulder.  “How long have you thought about getting this done?”

Donna looked between Jody and Claire, unsure if she wanted to get in the middle of their familial argument.  Finally she shrugged, looking at her shoulder.  “Probably a few years.  Definitely since before Doug left me, so it’s been a while.”

“See?” Jody said, looking back to Claire.  “Donna has thought about this tattoo for years, she and I have talked a dozen times about design, style, placement.  It wasn’t a whim for her, and it shouldn’t be for anyone else who walks into my shop.”

Claire’s eyes narrowed.  “What about your ex’s name that’s on your calf?  That goes against everything you’re saying to me.”

Jody sighed, putting the tattoo gun down and walking over to Claire, kneeling in front of her chair.  “Just because the relationship ended and I have a tattoo from it doesn’t mean I regret getting it.  He was a big part of my life for a lot of years.  His name on my body reminds me of good times and bad, which is better than making a quick decision on something cool.”

Claire tried to look away from Jody’s eyes, feeling as though they were seeing right into her soul, but she couldn’t.  Finally she dropped her head.  “Okay, I’ll wait.”

Jody nodded, patting Claire’s knee.  “When you’re ready, we can talk about it.  I am not against you getting a tattoo, I just want you to do it the right way.”

Claire nodded and Jody returned to her chair.  She picked up the tattoo gun and tested it for a second before going back to Donna’s shoulder, hoping she’d gotten through to Claire.


End file.
